I Love Games
by izumi hyuuga
Summary: Momo loves games too much. Conflicts finally reveal themselves at her new school,in Karakura town. Is her life really a life worth living, if she's spending it playing games?


Author Note: I haven't been updating in awhile. Yes, I know. Plus there's the fact that I decided to write other things. That happens it's life. We like some things and then we move on. I'm really sorry, but I don't think it's okay for people to spam me threats and mean things. Although, I'm glad you liked the story well enough to do that. Anyway, I'm going to start writing it Game Tactics again, I'm actually almost done with the first chapter. I've changed Game Tactics to I Love Games. Also if you didn't realize it yet, I also changed my username a couple of times. Just in case you were wondering. Anyway, that's a heads up for my anonymous reviewer. So don't expect me to update often. Getting the first chapter up as really hard. I have lots of homework and AP classes. I can 'try' to update every week or 2 weeks. Also nice reviews are welcome and flames although are granted make me sad. So just so you know reviews, that are nice always speed up the process. :3

Also if you see any mistakes its because I'm beta-less.

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing in Bleach

I Love Games

At this point in her life she couldn't actually deduce how many times she was late to school. It wasn't actually a pleasant thing. Momo preferred not to be late. Perhaps that was already obvious. How many teenagers actually cared to not be late?

Momo had to think of things that she would actually need before she left. It was lame that she had to be in a hurry like this since she moved to Karakura town. She didn't want to have to take extra time doing her hair so she quickly made her hair into a bun putting cloth over it. When grabbing her uniform and putting it on really quickly, she actually once felt gratitude of the ease of uniforms compared to casual clothes. It made the rush to school so much easier.

What did she need to bring? Japanese textbook, pencils, and Chronicle Instinct guide? No she didn't really need it. Although-What if she needed to suddenly had time spare time? It couldn't hurt to take it, and time was running out.

She quickly placed things away, and left her house. It had only been perhaps two weeks since Momo left Tokyo Academy, to go to Karakura High. Momo wondered if her old friends missed her at all. She shook up the nostalgic feelings and tried to run faster.

Karakura high school, was small compared to Tokyo Academy. It was also farther from home than where she used to live in Tokyo. Mom and Dad moved to Karakura town, because of the job promotion, and because Mom wanted to be closer to her relatives here. Momo guessed she was lucky having a friend like Izuru at a new school.

The bell hadn't actually rang yet by the time she arrived into class. Everyone in her homeroom class was still chatting with each other, and finishing last minute homework. Momo sat down next to Izuru who seemed to be having animated discussion with a group of his friends.

She recognized the tall red haired boy, from her Japanese class. He was tall in a sort of awkward way, and had tattoos across his forehead. The red haired boy would sometimes retort witty remarks back to the Ms. Lang which did take up valuable time, Momo found amusing none the less.

The other boy was around the same height as the red haired boy. He was less awkward with his height and well built. Momo had actually knew the boy as Ichigo Kurosaki since her first day at school. She guessed that the orange haired boy was probably really popular because she had usually seen him with a huge swarm of people. Kurosaki always seemed to have an aloof air of not caring, but Momo couldn't help feeling that wasn't the whole story. She couldn't help thinking of Kurosaki as those big scary guys on television who actually turn out as sweet as a butterfly.

It was odd knowing all these things about random people who were probably useless in her life. No one really talked to her much. Momo knew in the back of their minds they thought of her as 'the new girl' or 'Izuru's friend'. She just wasn't special to any of them.

"So last night," Izuru began, "I stayed up all night to do Mr. River's assignment, but I only heard this morning that, he wasn't collecting it."

"Sucks for you, dude." Kurosaki replied, in a way that made Momo think he was really bored.

"Help me out man !" the red haired boy whined, "Can I like copy your work? I didn't even start that yet !"

"Sure Abarai," Izuru said sarcastically, "If you can take us out to eat this week."

The three boys laughed. Momo had to admit Abarai and Kurosaki seemed like fun people to be around.

She distanced out their voices and heard faint sounds of steps coming near their seats. Mrs. Ryuzaki their Pre-Calculus AP teacher was shooting glares at them to get the message and get to their seats.

"Okay boys," Mrs. Ryuzaki began, "that's enough. Class is now in session."

Everyone seemed to shuffle to their seats, and Mrs. Ryuzaki waited with an impatient look on her face. Momo thought Mrs. Ryuzaki was undeniably intelligent, but she didn't seem to be the right sort of person to teach. Impatience was never a good factor in teaching.

" The bell seems to be malfunctioning this week. " Mrs. Ryuzaki said, "So, your other teachers should be expected to give you the information you need before the time you leave."

"Today, I'm passing back your tests. Your class did the worst out of all my classes. I should expect better from you guys." Mrs. Ryuzaki yelled, looking at each one of them. "I swear out of all generations this generation seems to be getting more stupid than the last."

"Don't you guys care at all how much they lowered the level of how teaching for you imbeciles and you guys can't even pass a freaking test that I bet my own son could pass if I taught him ?"

No one said anything. They were already sad enough about the scores, and didn't really know what she wanted them to do about it. Her eyes like a hawk searching for prey darted from each person. Each of her classmates carefully avoided her gaze. Mrs. Ryuzaki slammed her hands on Momo's desk making Momo jolt slightly.

"It's nice to see that your actually hear on time Ms. Hinamori."

This statement made Momo turn slightly red and look to the ground. She could feel all of her classmates eyes on her. Sure it was true, most of the times she didn't come to school on time, and everyone in the class had known that. However it didn't make her feel any less embarrassed.

Mrs. Ryuzaki , Momo guessed seemed to be more cruel than usual to her. "I'm sure, Ms. Hinamori, would be glad to share with the class what she did wrong. Wouldn't she ?"

Momo nodded to her slightly. It was getting tiring having to answer to rhetorical questions like these. She knew if she had told her that she wouldn't like it at all, Mrs. Ryuzaki would've probably given her detention. Mrs. Ryuzaki's dislike for her was unfathomable. The only reason she could guess because everyone in school thought she was the rich snotty kid, from Tokyo Academy.

In the overhead projector they set up it displayed her work. Momo looked at her score and she flushed from embarrassment. 63. There was no way she could've done that bad. Sure Momo stayed up until 10 playing Chronicle Instinct and other games, but she studied after that.

"Mrs. Ryuzaki." someone said, seats behind her said. "I think the way you graded it was wrong ."

Momo looked back and saw it was the local boy genius Toushirou Hitsugaya. She heard he was a couple of years younger than the rest of the class, and skipped grades to be in the class. He had crazed light white hair in a sort of stylish way, that made him look sort of like a punk rather than the image of being the smartest student in the school. Noticing her staring he looked at Momo suddenly with his icy blue green eyes, and it made her look away. Hitsugaya was definitely a sort of scary person.

"What was that Mr. Hitsugaya ?"

"Sorry, for interrupting Mrs. Ryuzaki." Hitsugaya apologized, "It's just you graded Hinamori's test wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Mrs. Ryuzaki suddenly looked at the paper, and her usual pale skin turned red. "Sorry Ms. Hinamori. It seems Mr. Hitsugaya was right."

"I'll try to look over tests and re grade them just in case of any mistakes." Mrs. Ryuzaki said. "Thanks to Mr. Hitsugaya here, you guys might not be such numb skulls after all."

"Now class, today we'll be starting on…."

Momo sat down behind a building of the school alone during for lunch. She actually did bring something to eat but she didn't feel like eating it right now. Izuru wasn't hanging around with her during lunch. He never actually introduced him to any of her friends. Momo really wished she could go home right now and play games with Frost or chat on the phone with Roses.

Mom would probably be mad if she didn't eat her lunch. Her parents worked hard enough as it was, she shouldn't let them worry over her. She looked in her bag, and found the Chronicle Instinct guide.

Hm, this seemed like fun. Momo didn't really have time before to actually look at the book guide. It was supposedly helpful for newbie's to use, as Frost had told her. Chronicle Instinct was a new online game, that lots of peers her age played. It was addicting since she started playing it around two years ago.

Nursing the addiction would be hard. Mom sometimes complained about it back in Tokyo and in Karakura, but it would be hard to give up your real friends.

The guide didn't give away experienced players secrets thankfully. However, it did give helpful hints, some even Momo didn't know. Playing Chronicle Instinct didn't take as many skills as her other games. It was really all button mashing work. Momo played other games like Dance Pamela. Which by the way, was really boring. It was similar to DDR except on computer, and they had storylines to the main character. It was really an online game, more like an RPG.

Not a lot of the other games she played were as awesome as Chronicle Instinct.

"You play CI to?" a dark haired girl spoke suddenly interrupting her thoughts. The girl looked slightly familiar. She was shorter than Momo and her features were sharp, especially her eyes. She sat down next to Momo and inspected like her like a raven thinking carefully and determining something unknown.

"Yeah, Chronicle Instinct is really fun ." Momo replied giving the other girl a smile.

"Don't smile if you don't mean it."

Momo looked back at her curiously, wondering if she was angry at her or , or something.

"It makes you look like Ichimaru ." Momo looked at the girl again, wondering if she was actually mad this time. "Seriously," the girl began, "his face goes like this." Her classmate then began pulling her cheeks up into a grin that seemed impossibly high.

Momo couldn't help her manners right now. She laughed, and so did the other girl.

"Sorry, " Momo replied, "Next time I'll try to be more honest."

The girl seemed to look away in acceptance. "My name is Rukia Kuchiki."

"My name is-"

"Momo Hinamori." Rukia interrupted. "Yeah, I know."

"Oh okay." Momo replied, lamely.

"Anyway, I have to go." Rukia stated, getting up, "The reason why I was around was actually because I was looking for someone."

Momo nodded understandingly to the girl as she grabbed her things. "You're pretty cool." Rukia said, "We should hang out sometime ."

She wondered if Rukia actually thought that. They only were around each other for so long. Momo nodded to her anyway, as the girl left.

You're pretty cool. Momo smiled and played a bit with her lunch, perhaps this day wasn't so bad after all.

**xoxoxox**

The rest of the day was sort of boring. By the time the bell rang, she walked at a much slower pace compared to the morning. Momo easily made her way from the kids and left the school. It was nice to look around at all of the small things in her neighborhood.

The breeze gently flowed in her face as she closed her eyes. It smelled like the park that was around the corner. Momo wondered was taking so long and enjoying herself until she came home. Wasn't what she wanted to go home and start playing games?

Momo sighed and left the beautiful things around her and started hurrying home.

**xoxoxox**

She came home and started up her laptop. Momo quickly changed from her uniform into her casual clothes, and sat down as the screen loaded. Mom wasn't home today, so it would be okay to go online and procrastinate. Plus there was barely any homework.

The game loaded, and Momo gently wondered why the game was so fun.

Chronicle Instinct was popular, everywhere. She probably wasn't the only one addicted. It was fairly simple to play actually, like Pokemon. Although, they did have some moments where the game was like Fire Emblem, and you would have to have a small strategy. The game was out online for like maybe eight years.

Momo guessed the reason why people liked it so much was because of the fun characters, and cool moves. Out of the twelve character advancements she liked being a magician. It was fun because as a magician she didn't need to stock up on potions to heal herself, and the moves were flashy and made everything look cooler. Though, being a beast tamer was really cool as well, it didn't really compare to her fondness for magicians. Momo guessed beast tamers were one of the strongest characters. Beast tamers could choose a monster between certain types and as they fought, their monster becomes stronger by the amount of kill.

The character she liked the least was probably the knight class. Knights didn't have lots of cool visual moves, and their class didn't branch off into different specialized fields like the other characters. Momo thought the only thing particularly special about the Knight class, was probably their strength. In the end, people who choose Knights always make another character, usually because their attack being slow and the defense being weak.

**LovelyPeach level 87 magician**

**RosesNSwords level 69 assassin**

**FrostDragon20 level 89 beast tamer**

**LovelyPeach has logged in. **

**RosesNSwords: Hey, Peaches. :3**

**LovelyPeach: hello~**

**RosesNSwords: Wanna go do a boss battle? :]**

**LovelyPeach: nty. I'm going to go hang out w/ Frost. **

**RosesNSwords: Oh? **

**LovelyPeach: yeah…? **

**RosesNSwords: you and Frost are getting pretty close. ;)**

Momo stared blankly at the computer screen. Roses was so weird…. She meant why would she possibly like frost that way? They were just friends! Plus Frost and Momo only knew each other for two years! There's nothing going on between them! Right?

**LovelyPeach: fgknmhrtggh**

**RosesNSwords: Sounds like love to me. XD**

**LovelyPeach: Now wait just a minute! **

**FrostDragon20 logged on.**

**FrostDragon20: hey you guys!**

**LovelyPeach: hello~**

**RosesNSwords: hey ;)**

**FrostDragon20: ? **

**RosesNSwrods: nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review. ;) Nice things I hope. Reviews are like crack to the author and it lets us know if they like it or not. haha. <strong>


End file.
